


חברים

by HyperMint



Series: Being Jewish [1]
Category: Being Human (North America)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperMint/pseuds/HyperMint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sally is bored and Josh brings some unexpected entertainment. But that's alright. Sally has never had a Jewish friend before. It's all a little interesting to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	חברים

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Friends
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.
> 
> I am not Jewish, but I always wanted to see a story that would have a look into Josh and how he felt about his other side. I don't honestly know if he has Jewish friends in the show, but this is how I'm writing it. I'll try to stay as true as I can, but if you don't think I'm doing it correctly, give me a little nudge in the right direction.

 

Sally sighed as she materialized into her living room. Aidan was out doing whatever it was he did and Josh was on the couch reading a book.

 

"Hey," she waved a hand in his direction. "How goes it with the hospital?"

 

"Nothing much," Josh lifted a shoulder. He glanced at her. "How's everything going with you?"

 

"Well, if by 'everything' you mean stalking my murderer as he beats up my best friend," Sally huffed. "Pretty good."

 

She paced in front of their fireplace and wracked her mind for something interesting to do. There really was so much time that could pass before she went postal. She was dimly aware of Josh saying something as she passed him and it took a minute before what he said registered. "Wait," she paused, whirling to frown at him. "What did you just say?"

 

Big brown eyes blinked at her. "I said 'calm down'."

 

"No, no, you didn't," she latched on to this mystery. "You said something else."

 

Josh shook his head. "I don't know what you're talking about."

 

Glowering, she put her hands on her hips. "Josh Radcliff, you said something else to me and I want to know what it is."

 

"Well, I don't know what I could have said that you haven't heard before," he sighed and went back to his book.

 

Sally studied him silently. Josh just kept reading. The werewolf may be a lot of things, but oblivious he was not. Sally had once wondered why Aidan had decided to pick this particular werewolf to be chumy with, but, as time went on, she started to realize that Josh had a sort of kindred spirit thing going on with the vampire and Sally wondered if Aidan knew about it. She certainly saw it. Those two could relate to each other in a way that Sally couldn't. She wasn't entirely sure if she should be taking this kind of thing personally, but her line of thought was that vampires and werewolves instinctively hated each other and Aidan and Josh certainly didn't. Sally just chalked it up to two historical enemies actually making friends with each other and left it at that. They, after all, were entitled to bonding. Sally was just a bonus. Something like that.

 

Sally drifted over to him and peeked over his shoulder at the current page. "Hold on," she frowned, looking closer. "That's not English..."

 

"No, actually, it's Hebrew," Josh corrected. Suddenly, Sally remembered Josh was Jewish. Rocking back on her heels, she tilted her head. What with Josh being a werewolf, and OCD to boot, she'd totally forgotten about it.

 

"Hebrew, huh?" She crouched down next to him. "I never had a friend that could read Hebrew... When did you learn?"

 

Josh smiled slightly, "I've always known how. I can speak it, too. If you think about it, English would be my second 'first language'. I learned to read them at the same time, more or less. I found English sort of easy after that."

 

She had never had a Jewish friend, either. "What's it like? Being Jewish?"

 

As Josh thought about it, Sally was struck with the thought that, as much as he bonded with Aidan, no matter how close the three of them became or how much they could relate to each other on the paranormal side. They could even deal with his OCD, as Aidan was a nurse and Sally had a cousin like that. The one thing that Aidan and Sally couldn't relate to was his religion. Being Jewish was something that Josh and Josh alone could do. Sally suddenly felt unaccountably sad that, in their crazy, mixed up lives, Josh didn't seem to have any other Jewish friends.

 

"It's kind of hard to explain," he sighed finally. "We have this history that goes back for centuries and we are really proud of it. I mean, I'm sure you are, too," Josh hastened to add.

 

"What do you mean?" Sally frowned at him.

 

"Well, I just mean... Don't you have any, you know, African history in you?"

 

"Well, I never really thought about it before," she shrugged, mulling it over. "I'm pretty sure I do... I vaguely remember my great Aunt Mayalyn saying something about how her mother was a slave. Actually, I'm sure I have slave ancestors in my family somewhere..."

 

Josh tilted his head at her. "Hey... You're a ghost, aren't you? Maybe you can meet them?"

 

Sally lit up. "Really? Oh, that would be awesome! But where to look? Hey! Stop distracting me!"

 

He ducked his head with a grin. "You're right. I am a terrible person. Shame on me."

 

"You should," they snickered for a minute before falling silent once more. "So? Being Jewish?"

 

Josh leaned his head back. "I can't explain it. You would have to learn about it."

 

"So teach me."

 

He picked his head up and stared at her. "What do you mean?"

 

"Well, for a start, you can teach me what it says on the cover," she offered.

 

He stared at her for a minute. Sally was just about to take it back when he seemed to snap out of it. "I, we-well, okay. Uh, let's see..."

 

Sally smiled slightly as he tried to teach her some basic words. Josh seemed to have a new energy as he suddenly shot up to look for some paper. She couldn't be Jewish like him, but she could learn what he could teach her about it. That's what friends did. Whether they be girl and boy, black and white, ghost and werewolf, or Catholic and Jew. It was something new that she could try to absorb.

 

It gave Josh some sort of comfort to delve into something that he had always taken pride in. And letting a new friend in was something of a marvel in and of itself. He hadn't had many non-Jewish friends who understood him. Sally was willing to learn. It may be just a little thing to him as she studied her name in Hebrew, and Aidan's and his. But, as she successfully recited a little sentence in Hebrew... It meant a lot to him. He may be OCD and a werewolf and Jewish. Having friends that understood two out of three wasn't bad. But just having one friend try to learn about him the way he had grown up...

 

It was a start.

 

And he didn't feel as lonely as before.


End file.
